Blind Date
by Phil D. Hernandez
Summary: When someone sets Reginald Barclay up on a date with Ro Laren, the results are predictable - or are they? First published right here!


BLIND DATE  
**by Phil D. Hernández**

****

GENRES: _Star Trek: the Next Generation,_ drama. **VIOLENCE:** None, though some is speculated. **SEX:** Though Barclay's reputation is against him, there is only some kissing. **LANGUAGE:** Squeaky clean. **RATING:** PG-13. **SPOILERS:** None.

****

DRAMATIS PERSONAE:  


(in order of appearance; all characters are members of the crew of the _Enterprise_)

Lisette Beauchamp a lieutenant in Astrogation  
Reginald Barclay a lieutenant in Engineering  
Geordi LaForge Chief Engineer  
Karl Hansen a lieutenant in Engineering  
Ro Laren an ensign in Navigation; a Bajoran  
Paco relief bartender in Ten-Forward  
Jean-Luc Picard captain of the U.S.S. _Enterprise  
_ Worf Chief Security Officer; a Klingon  
Data Science Officer; an android other members of the bridge crew 

*************************

Lisette Beauchamp did her best to avoid the stereotype of the fiery redhead, but with her classic French features, short stature and easily mispronounced name, it was a lost battle. Men could be _so_ annoying. What set her off this time began as routine maintenance of the computer link from her quarters. She had greeted the seemingly inoffensive engineer in a friendly fashion when he arrived to examine the console. How was she to know that she had run afoul of the infamous Reginald Barclay, who was rumored to have a holodeck simulation of every unmarried female in the crew over the age of consent?  
Barclay had run a hand over his slightly balding light brown hair and gone all misty-eyed on her. Then he said the one thing Lisette never forgave anyone.  
Lieutenant BEE-chum? My name is Barclay.  
Immediately, her face clouded. Why do you English speakers mangle every language you hear, including your own? she complained, speaking with only a slight Quebecois accent. My name is pronounced Bow-SHAHM.' I believe you have a circuit to replace?  
Y-yes, ma'am. Somehow he managed to pull a part that was about to fail and install its replacement while keeping his eyes on her almost the entire time. He repeatedly dropped his tools and the access plate, producing an annoying clatter as Beauchamp grew progressively angrier with him.  
Stop staring at me and do your job, the lieutenant demanded.  
Barclay gulped, mumbled an apology and finished his work. Lisette practically shoved him out the door, wishing it had been an airlock, her insincere trailing behind him.  
She loves me, Reg whispered to himself. Behind him, Lisette Beauchamp vowed revenge.

*****

Back in Engineering, Geordi LaForge recognized the preoccupied look on Barclay's face and his spirits sank. Getting a full watch's work out of his friend would be difficult at best. LaForge gave himself a mental shrug, tugged on his visor as if the slight readjustment would reassure him and walked over to Barclay. _At least he's paying attention to me,_ Geordi noted when the other looked up.  
Who's the love of your life this week? LaForge asked.  
Barclay looked up, smiling. _Geordi cares._ He hesitated before speaking. what do you know about a L-lieutenant Lisette Bee – I mean Beauchamp – in Astrogation?  
_Uh, oh, that's Hansen's girl._ Lieutenant Karl Hansen stood exactly two meters tall, with broad shoulders and muscles to match. He could hold Lisette Beauchamp high above his head with one hand while breaking Barclay's spine over his knee with the other. She's taken, Reg, LaForge replied. By Lieutenant Hansen. If you tried to socialize a little more you'd know that.  
Oh. Sorry. Barclay seemed crestfallen. Then he perked up. I have the level two diagnostic on the starboard impulse engine nearly done.  
It should have been finished already, Geordi began, then caught himself. That's fine, Reg. _Only a little delay. He's so damned meticulous, but his results are always the best._ All right. Finish up, and when we go off duty I'll buy you a drink in Ten-Forward, okay?  
LaForge could see Barclay's efficiency level go up with the simple praise and gesture of friendship.

*****

Barclay? He's harmless, Karl Hansen told his girlfriend. A little weird, maybe  
Weird? Karl, he kept staring at me! I don't want to be the star of one of his holodeck fantasies! You work with him. You can do something about it.  
Hansen folded his arms around Lisette. All right, honey. I'll tell him to leave you alone. He keeps to himself enough anyway.  
Couldn't you fix him up with somebody?  
The blond giant considered this. I doubt there's a woman here who doesn't know about ol' Broccoli, he drawled.  
Fire flashed in Lisette's green eyes, and not for the first time Karl wondered what had made him fall in love with her. She took her boyfriend's hands in hers. I have just the perfect match. I'll take care of it. Then Lisette kissed Karl, and nothing more was said for some time.

*****

Ensign Ro Laren's upswept black hair may not have moved a millimeter, but her earrings swayed in response to her anger. I do not need to meet eligible males, Lieutenant Beauchamp. Just because I am the only Bajoran on this ship does not mean that I am lonely. She was lying, but the few persons aboard who even pretended to care about her were senior officers.  
For her part, Lisette couldn't stand the enormous chip Ro kept on her shoulder. As astrogator and navigator, their paths occasionally crossed, and Beauchamp resented the other's attitude. It seemed to her that the Bajoran was alternately aggressive and defensive, asserting her identity one moment and demanding a victim's rights the next. Ro was cold, too cold, and barely demonstrated the respect a junior officer was supposed to show for a superior.  
_It serves her right. It serves them both right,_ Beauchamp thought. You need to meet more of the crew, _Ensign,_ she said, pulling rank.  
And you are not the ship's counselor, _sir._ You cannot order me to do this.  
_Oops, wrong tack._ I am sorry, Ro. That's not what I meant at all. Maybe if we saw more of you, we might understand more about Bajorans – and why the Cardassians cannot be trusted.  
That struck home, and Lisette allowed a canary-eating smile to cross her face. I see. Very well, Ro conceded, but I still do not understand why you will not tell me your friend's name.  
Well, he's not really my friend. He works with my boyfriend in Engineering. _And if I told you it was Reginald Barclay, you'd be out of here faster than a Klingon in the same room with a tribble.  
_ The ensign touched the ridges of her nose thoughtfully. I suppose it will not do any harm. Tell him that if he makes any advances, I will twist his legs around his neck!  
Beauchamp whistled a happy tune all the way to her duty station.

*****

Hansen caught up with Barclay and LaForge in Ten-Forward. Hey, Commander! Barclay! Mind if I join you?  
Geordi was suspicious of Hansen's behavior. The big man rarely had much to do with Barclay, and from what the chief engineer knew of Lieutenant Beauchamp, he figured that she had told Karl everything by now. Geordi said warily.  
Hansen plunked his frame into a seat. I heard you met Lisette today, Barclay. Pretty, isn't she?  
Y-yes. The blood drained out of Barclay's face.  
Don't blame you for staring, the other man continued affably. Seems to me you need a girl of your own, though. Lisette's got a friend over in Navigation. Both pretty and smart, she says. _Smart mouthed, actually, but by the time Broccoli finds out, it'll be too late._ I'll give you the place, you meet her at twenty hundred hours, and the rest is up to you.  
You're fixing Reg up with a blind date? Geordi asked in disbelief.   
Y-yes, Hansen. Why?  
Call me Karl, Reggie.  
Barclay winced at the diminutive. Uh, that's Reg, not Reggie.  
Yeah, whatever, Hansen dismissed the objection. I figured you're a nice fella and all, and I like to help out my buddies in Engineering.  
Since when did Reg become your buddy? the skeptical chief engineer wanted to know. Hansen had not teased Barclay – much – but rarely spoke to him, either.  
Since he joined us, Hansen replied in expansive tones. I mean, look how long you've been here, Reggie, and I hardly know you.  
T-that's true. Thanks, Karl. But call me Reg.  
Sure, buddy. Hansen stood, slapping Barclay on the back. He handed Reg a paper. Hate to run, but I've got me a date with Lisette and a T-bone steak smothered in mushrooms. You just show up at this door at twenty hundred hours. Karl breezed away.  
Reginald Barclay stared at the paper in his hand. A crewman's room number was on it. A date, he said. That's incredible. The last girl I asked out slapped me.  
Despite Barclay's annoying habits, Geordi genuinely liked the man. _I'm not sure what Hansen is up to, and I don't want Reg getting hurt._ This one might slap you, too. Haven't you ever been on a blind date before?  
No, I haven't.  
LaForge was not surprised. Hansen could be serious, or he could be setting you up for a fall. Maybe I should check this out for you. He reached for the paper, but Barclay snatched it away.  
Why spoil the mystery? the junior engineer asked. Say, maybe I could take her to the botanical displayor set up something on Holodeck Three. With your permission of course, Geordi.  
Geordi sighed, but don't get your hopes up.

*****

At precisely 20:00, surprising himself, Reginald Barclay stood before the indicated door. The name seemed familiar, but he did not recognize it. Geordi would have, but the chief engineer had been as unsuccessful at prying more information out of Hansen as he had at trying to get Barclay to find out more on his own. Reg slicked his hair back one more time with his hand, bravely hoisted the dozen replicated roses he held and sounded the chime.  
a hard but unmistakably female voice within invited. The door slid open.  
Hansen had been right, Barclay realized. The woman in front of him was very pretty, even with the cold, determined look she gave him. She was keenly intelligent, he saw in that first glimpse.  
He peeked at the nameplate again.   
Ro immediately flushed with anger. My name is Ro. Family name first. You humans don't care.  
Sorry, uh, Ro. S-some human cultures do the same. He swallowed. The Chinese and the Hungarians. On Laxlo Five  
A pedantic engineer, the Bajoran replied with utter contempt. I told Beauchamp I wanted no amorous companions.  
Now Barclay remembered where he had run across her name. Y-you. I heard about you in Engineering. You're the Ice Queen of Bajor.  
And who do you think you are to call me that?  
Reginald Barclay, he answered, drawing himself up to his full height. It wasn't much, but in his way he was just as proud as Ro Laren was. The gesture failed.  
I have heard of you also. You are the man who lusts after women so much that he has an entire holodeck harem but cannot face a real woman.  
Barclay turned red with shame, but did not deny the statement. P-perhaps I should leave now. He hung his head and turned to go. Y-you can keep the flowers if you want.  
Ro decided to accept the flowers the engineer held out so negligently. she cried. What was Closer examination revealed the thorns on the stems.  
For once, Reg set aside his fears and took the other's hand to look at it. He saw that the Bajoran had received only a small scratch. Just a thorn, he said. Ro pulled her hand away. I'm sorry, Barclay told her. I forgot. You're humanoid, but you're still an alien. I guess you didn't know about the thorns.  
The pain in Ro's finger quickly subsided. Apology accepted. _He tries to honor me with a human custom._ I like these flowers. They are called roses, aren't they? She fingered the stem gingerly. Beautiful, but tough.  
Is your home like that? Reg asked.  
Memories of Bajor with its bright, hot sun and its harsh way of life, made even harsher by the Cardassian occupation, flooded Ro's mind. Bajor was indeed tough – but it was also beautiful.  
she agreed, then paused. It seems to me that we were set up,' as you humans say. I do not feel inclined to play along. Thank you for the roses.  
It was the politest dismissal Reg had received in a long time. Y-you're welcome. Good night, Ensign Ro.  
Good night, Lieutenant Barclay.  
The door whooshed shut behind him, the sound doing nothing to fill his empty heart.

*****

The good thing about synthehol was that you couldn't get drunk on it. The bad thing about synthehol was that you couldn't get drunk on it. Reginald Barclay wanted to get drunk, but he also knew that he had to stand the midwatch, and Commander LaForge did not tolerate hangovers.  
Another Scotch, neat, he ordered.  
Come on, Charlie Brown, tell me what's wrong, the bartender asked. The enigmatic Guinan had taken the night off, but her relief, Paco, was a popular fellow in his own right. The cherubic smile rarely left the Mexican's round face, and it was always genuine. Even someone deep in his own problems, as Barclay was, usually yielded to Paco's gentle prodding. LaForge had introduced Barclay to Paco some time back. After hearing the engineer's story, the bartender stuck the ancient comic strip character's name on him.  
I'm an outcast, Paco. I don't have a lot of friends. Hansen pretended to be my friend, but he was faking it the way Geordi used to fake it.  
You're a good man, Charlie Brown, Paco quoted. What brought this on?  
Hansen fixed me up on a blind date with Ro Laren.  
Paco did his best not to chuckle. Ah, our angry Bajoran, he observed. Look on the bright side. You came out in one piece, didn't you?  
Barclay found himself warming to Paco's barside manner. I guess I did. She was mad, but not at me. The engineer wasn't stuttering, which was a good sign. First time I got turned down nicely.  
You know, amigo, I think you were both set up. You do anything to Hansen?  
No, I wouldn't  
Not that. I mean, did you get in his way, or look cross-eyed at him, or flirt with his girl? The bartender winked.  
The wheels were turning in Reg's head. _Geordi warned me. He really is my friend._ Wait. He goes out with a little redhead, doesn't he?  
He sure does, Charlie Brown.  
But he said he wasn't upset that I stared at her.  
Maybe, but I'll bet _she_ was, Paco offered.  
  
So Hansen has his little laugh. You can laugh with him, you know. Just don't make up any stories. And no holodeck simulations, either.  
Barclay set his face in a frown. I wouldn't do that to her. It would be degrading. She's alone, too. Reginald was graver than Paco had ever seen him. This wasn't his usual puppy love act. Love, in fact, had nothing to do with it. The bartender could hear in the engineer's voice that Barclay respected Ro Laren.  
_Which is probably a first._ It seems you two do have something in common, Paco suggested.  
Reg's eyes narrowed. Maybe we do, he said.

*****

Captain, why do humans pick on those who are different from themselves? Ro Laren snarled.  
The morning watch was boringly routine, and at times like these Jean-Luc Picard permitted impromptu bull sessions on the bridge, provided everyone continued to monitor their stations and paid attention to their duties.  
Perhaps it's to avoid dealing with one's own insecurities, Ensign Ro, Picard replied. I am aware that not all of the crew welcomes your being here. I should think that Counselor Troi would have more answers for you than I do, however.  
You're right sir, but you treat me with respect, so I value your advice as well. Ro was not arrogant, though she was still upset about the previous evening.  
Well said, Ensign. My advice is to tough it out, stick with the people who do respect you, and talk to Troi. Is this about the blind date I heard rumors of?  
It is, sir. Lieutenant Beauchamp in Astrogation thought it would be funny to inflict Reginald Barclay on me. The laughter that greeted this statement angered her further, and she rounded on the bridge crew. You would not laugh if you had been so humiliated, she spat.  
You are quite right, Commander Worf declared from his security station. A Klingon would regard the presentation of an unsuitable mate as a deadly insult.  
__ Ro gritted her teeth. If we were on Bajor I would hand Lieutenant Beauchamp to the Cardassians! There was more laughter at that, but through her haze of anger Ro noticed that she was not the target, and relaxed her taut muscles.  
Captain Picard was not laughing, but he allowed himself a smile. Commander Data, you may wish to access Mister Barclay's holodeck programs and remove the ensign from them. After Barclay's recovery from holodeck addiction, Picard had insisted that he, Data and LaForge have full access to the junior engineer's programs, and Barclay had freely accepted the restriction.  
Aye, sir, the android replied. He punched a few buttons, the movements of his hands faster than the eye could follow, then looked up from his screen. There are no holodeck programs created by Lieutenant Barclay that include Ensign Ro. He entered another set of computer queries. It would appear, Captain, that there have never been any. That is most unusual for him, sir. Usually new crewmembers are inserted into his simulations almost upon their arrival.  
Congratulations, Ensign Ro, Picard remarked. You are quite possibly the first person Barclay has not fantasized as a plaything.  
The discussion quickly moved on to other blind dates the various officers had experienced. Ro Laren, however, remained quiet and thoughtful for the rest of her watch.

*****

Work and relaxation almost seemed one to the android, but Data had good tastes in art and music. He had decided to listen to selections from Rodgers and Hart, the clever lyrics matched by clever melodies being another challenge in Data's understanding of humanity. His door chime sounded, and the android turned down the volume of the music. he said.  
His visitor was Reginald Barclay, nervous as usual. I h-hope I'm not disturbing anything, the engineer said.  
Not at all. How may I help you, lieutenant?  
Well, sir He paused. You might understand. You're, well, _different._ And everybody thinks I'm different  
Each individual is different, Mister Barclay.  
Yes, sir, but this is a different kind of different. Like Ensign Ro is different. If you know what I mean.  
No, lieutenant, I do not. If you have fallen in love with Ensign Ro, you should seek Counselor Troi's advice. She, too, is different.  
It's not that at all. Reginald's voice dropped. Anyway, the counselor is booked solid.  
I see. Enlighten me, the android replied.  
Barclay glanced a question at Data, who invited the engineer to sit. Reg steepled his fingers, pondering a difficult matter that he hoped he could come to grips with. Sir, do people ever bother you because you're anan android?  
Data nodded. It has been attempted. I have no emotions to play upon, so the attempts failed. I cannot be bothered.' I understand this bothering,' however. Your misadventure last night was mentioned on the bridge.  
Head slumped in his hands, Barclay replied morosely, I suppose everyone is laughing at Broccoli' again.  
Not everyone. Captain Picard did not laugh. I did not laugh. And Ensign Ro was quite unhappy. That is because the others were laughing at her, too.  
That's unfair! Barclay protested. She's a proud woman. We didn't hit it off, but she didn't make fun of me, either.  
I take it that she did not laugh at you, Data deduced.  
No, she asked me to leave. I think she had been told to expect some other kind of meeting.  
Then perhaps you should give her that kind of meeting, lieutenant.  
Barclay was puzzled, and admitted it.   
I understand what happened now. Someone decided to play games with you and Ensign Ro because you are each eccentric in different ways. If the two of you do what is not expected, that someone loses the game.  
The engineer rose excitedly and pumped Data's hand. Thank you, Commander! That's exactly what I'll do! He rushed out of the room, Data looking quizzically at Barclay's retreating back.

*****

Ro Laren was clearly surprised when Reginald Barclay contacted her. I was led to believe that I would not be a target of your infatuation, she told him.  
it's not like that, he replied, and paused to gather the courage up for his next words. W-would you like to have the last laugh?  
Last laugh?  
On the people who've been talking about us. I thought if we spent a little quiet time together  
She finished for him. it would confuse them. What did you have in mind?  
Geordi let me set something up on Holodeck Four thatI'd like to share with you. N-not, he added to forestall the Bajoran's incipient protest, a fantasy.  
Ro nodded. Very well. I will see it. Shall we meet there at twenty hundred hours again?  
And so it was arranged.

*****

Ro's first reaction to the scene spread before her in the holodeck was one of suspicion. _An enemy could easily lay an ambush here._ It was too shady for her liking, and cooler than the ship's usual controlled climate. She could smell water. Little pinpricks of discomfort assailed her.  
It was Reginald Barclay's favorite forest scene.  
I took the people out, he explained to her, and she focused on the sound. If this timid man felt safe here, she would not let the unfamiliar place disturb her. They were just caricatures anyway.  
She looked up at a high, green, leafy canopy that could never exist on Bajor, sunlight filtering through an occasional patch of blue. Many people are caricatures, she told him. They try to make us as they are. Is there a morespace here?  
T-this is making you uncomfortable, he said without asking. I'm sorry.  
Do not apologize. It is merely different. As a Star Fleet officer I will experience many different environments. With visible effort, Ro shrugged off her discomfort.  
I created a nice stream by a clearing, Barclay offered. M-maybe you'd like that.  
_He offers me water. He does not know it, but inside him there is a caring person._ Maybe I would. Please show me, she asked.  
They strolled along a simple footpath. Barclay was proud of his work, but had never voluntarily shown it off before. He was disappointed that Ro had not praised it, but his expectations had been too high. _I have to remind myself she's Bajoran, not human.  
_ Ro warmed up enough to the scenery to allow herself the luxury of relaxing. The sound of running water reached her ears, startling her again. Her mind went back to when she was a little girl, standing beside the underground stream where she was first taught her heritage as a Bajoran.  
_You are Laren, of the family Ro,_ the voice echoed in her head. _You are Ro Laren of Bajor. No Cardassian can take that away from you. The time will come when Bajor will emerge from the darkness into the light. Enter the water, Ro Laren. The water was so coldI thought my lungs would burstand then I felt the sunlight  
_ At that moment, she felt the artificial sun on her shoulders. The two had emerged from the trees, and there was the stream she had heard. Ro Laren turned to Reginald Barclay.  
Lieutenant, this is a beautiful place, she said, dark eyes full of a wonder that she had not felt in years.  
Barclay caught the changed tone in her voice, and his heart sang within him. For once, someone approved of something he did without forcing it, as Geordi LaForge still sometimes would. Even better, that someone was a woman! It's informal here. Call me Reg. He tried to sound suave, but his voice squeaked.  
No, I think Reginald' suits you better. It is an honorable name.  
_Honorable?_ The engineer nearly fainted. Uh, sure  
The Bajoran sat on a rock and contemplated the water running freely before her. Reginald, I understand that you come to the holodeck often for solace. Perhaps too often, some say.  
He hung his head. I-it got in the way of my d-duty.  
I don't understand, Ro replied. Duty has been my life.  
Haven't you ever done anything for yourself? Anything for R-ro Laren?  
Yes, Reginald. I came here today. I am forced to admit that I have been lonely. You are the first person on this ship to accept me without a challenge. Life is hard on Bajor, and few of my people are supportive.  
Clearly at a loss, Barclay could not even stutter a reply. _Me? Supportive? I'm isolated and scared. Without Counselor Troi's help, I'd be a basket case.  
_ Ensign Ro smiled at him and stretched her back. The flowing water soothed her, and she was now used to the coolness and the relative shade. How few were the places on Bajor even remotely like thisand the Cardassians had appropriated almost all of them, at least until recently.  
The lieutenant also began to relax. He seemed to have won a new friend, and he sensed that no amount of bragging about it would be believed. Even Geordi would think Reg was referring to a hologram and not the real Bajoran. He still could not think of anything to say, so he sat down next to her and skipped a stone across the water. Unlike his usual attempts, the rock bounced twice before disappearing.  
What did you do? the surprised Ro asked.  
Huh? Oh, I was just skipping stones.  
She was leaning close to him. Show me how.  
How? You justyou need a flat rock, small, like this one. He picked one up and displayed it. Then you hold it like a disk and throw it with a little wrist action. Uh, forehand, not backhand. Reginald demonstrated, but the stone merely _plunked_ and sank. Ro chuckled. Uh, I don't do it so well.  
Let me try, the ensign said, and scaled hers along the water. It skipped once. She chuckled again. I understand the physics, but this is much more fun.  
Barclay heaved another stone, and for the next few minutes the two skipped stones together, offering supposedly helpful tips to each other amid giggles and splashes.  
Did you do this as a boy? Ro wanted to know.  
No, I didn't get outdoors much, Barclay admitted. Mom was always afraid I'd catch something.  
And did you?  
No, but I prefer it here to the real thing. The dirt's guaranteed sterile.  
Though she was careful not to hurt Barclay's feelings, Ro found this amusing. Yet you joined Star Fleet. You have more in common with the germs of your home world than with the sentient species of most of the galaxy.  
Reginald gave her a wry smile. You can't reason with a germ. Anyway, that's on a planet. Space is so _clean._  
She had no ready reply to that, for it was true. Though a few life forms had adapted to the frigid near-vacuum between the stars, and others to the stars themselves or to subspace, the overwhelming majority was planet-bound or rode in ships like the _Enterprise._ A hypochondriac like Barclay would find a starship's environment most congenial.  
They sat quietly for a while, almost not daring to look at each other, but growing accustomed to the companionship. A soft chime broke the stillness.  
_Lieutenant Barclay, one hour to your watch. This program will shut down in fifteen minutes._ The message repeated once. Captain's orders, the engineer explained. I used to stay in here too long.  
Suddenly, Ro Laren was reluctant to leave. _Do I crave friendship that much? Yes, I do!_ She knew, however, that they could not stay here forever. I want to share this again, she said. We should compare our schedules.  
It happened that they would have an extended off-duty period together in another three days. Barclay readily agreed to another meeting.  
I will show you Bajor, Ro told him.

*****

Jean-Luc Picard always kept a prudent ear turned toward ship's gossip, though he normally feigned disinterest. Ensign Ro's casual remark about visiting the holodeck with Reginald Barclay managed to catch him completely off guard. It was not Picard's habit to scratch his bald head in puzzlement, but his eyebrows shot up before he caught himself.  
I trust you did not damage Mister Barclay too badly, the captain said with only a hint of the amusement he felt.  
Why would I do that? Ro replied. He was, as you say, a perfect gentleman.'  
The bridge crew stared at her in stunned silence. She had even taken Worf by surprise, something that rarely happened to the Klingon. Characteristically, he recovered first. The name Reginald Barclay' does not go with your description, Worf said.  
Perhaps you never gave him a chance, Ro smoothly parried. He is often alone with his fears.  
I would have expected him to fear you, Worf continued, undaunted. You have a reputation for formidability.  
Ensign Ro gave him a thin-lipped smile. That reputation had been well earned. He did fear me. We put each other at ease.  
This was news to Picard. Barclay's irritability was infectious. Ensign, I hope that this is not the Bajoran version of a tall tale. Plot a course for the Gabrielle-Joxer binary system. The Federation research station is due for its regular check-in.  
Aye, captain. The crew settled into its usual routine.

*****

Though one could never be sure about Geordi LaForge's smile due to the visor that covered his eyes and allowed him to see, his open admiration was unfeigned.  
Man, oh, man, Reg, you went one-on-one with the Bajoran Bombshell and made it back in one piece! Geordi's dark features glowed with excitement and not a little wonder.  
Barclay's innocence was also unfeigned. You said that I should make more friends, he replied. Ro's nice, once you get to know her.  
The chief engineer was as surprised as his captain had been. Are we talking the same Ro Laren here? Ridged nose, dark hair, chip on her shoulder a parsec wide? _Reg wasn't so bad once I got to know him. Maybe he's learning. Time for the teacher to take a lesson._ What did you do?  
She was uncomfortable. She doesn't get along with the rest of the crew. I think I know something about that, so I showed her where I go when I feel lonely.  
Not the forest! Geordi exclaimed in utter disbelief. You put her in there?  
Why not? I took out the animations of the crew.  
Whew! Looks like you scored big time, my friend. So did you go to your place or hers? The chief engineer was as anxious to hear the details as any teenager would be.  
Barclay was offended by the suggestion. Neither. We agreed to meet again at the holodeck, and I went on duty.  
Geordi LaForge could only shake his head.

*****

Though all the data was sent electronically to the bridge, Captain Picard liked to have members of the astrogation team come up and report in person to give me a better feel for the stars, as he put it. This time it was Lisette Beauchamp's turn, and she was not delivering a good report. Her trouble was the soft conversation in the background between Data and Ro Laren.  
You shared holodeck simulations, Data asked, yet you were not offended by Mister Barclay's fantasies?  
On Bajor, a peaceful stroll in the woods _is_ a fantasy. No, as insecure as he is, Reginald dared to reach out to me, Ro said. He offered me his friendship. I gave him mine in return.  
Lisette flushed, and the captain frowned at her. I believe, lieutenant, that you were telling me about the Gabrielle-Joxer binary?  
Yes, sir. It appears that the secondary orbits the primary, which is common, but the primary itself is orbiting a single point. There is no black hole or neutron star in that location, nor anything that can be detected with sensors, even in subspace. Naturally, the mechanics that keep the system stable are highly unusual  
but we do not see each other that way, Ro was responding to another question. It's good to have friends among the crew. I feel less lonely.  
A warning glance from Picard brought Beauchamp back to her report, which she finished in stumbling fashion, wishing only to get off the bridge.

*****

Over the next couple of days, both Picard and LaForge received reports of heavy amounts of holodeck programming. Both had ordered the computer to issue such reports directly to them in case Barclay was neglecting his duty again, but to the surprise of both men, Ro Laren was the source of the activity. The captain idly wondered if somehow Barclay's habits had rubbed off him and onto the ensign, but Picard rejected the notion. It was too unlike her, but then again dating Barclay was too unlike her. Ro deftly evaded all questions about what she was creating, and since her job performance was as efficient as usual, the captain decided not to meddle in what clearly was none of his business.

*****

It was Karl Hansen's turn to sit morosely at the bar while Paco hovered over him. The engineer's neck sank further into his shoulders when he heard Barclay's uncharacteristically bright greeting behind him.  
Hey, Karl! There you are!  
Yep, I'm here, Hansen agreed.  
Barclay sat next to him. Scotch, and give my friend another of what he's having, he told Paco. I owe you one, he said to Hansen.  
Yeah, I suppose so, Karl replied, misunderstanding. Lisette had chewed him out for failing to humiliate Barclay, though it was not Hansen's fault.  
Really. I like Ensign Ro, Barclay said. Thanks for introducing us.  
Hansen moaned. I'm about to lose my girl because you found yours.  
Hey, no, Karl, Reg denied. We're just friends. That's all.  
The big man's spirits lifted a little. That's all? You don't suppose  
You could ask her out, I guess. She needs more friends, Barclay suggested.  
Hansen studied his crewmate with narrowed eyes. _No hard feelings? I misjudged this guy._ Okay. I might. Thanks, Reggie – I mean Reg.

*****

Reginald was late this time, and Ro decided to tease him. I said that I didn't want any amorous companions. Why did you send Hansen to me?  
The engineer shrank back. K-karl's my friend, too. I thought you might like him.  
You weren't trying to mislead him at my expense, were you?  
Oh, no! Barclay was shocked. I wouldn't do thatuh, did I?  
Ro smiled at him. It's all right, Reginald. I fended him off. It wasn't easy. He has a lot of mass on that frame.  
Did youdid you hurt him?  
Only his pride, the Bajoran answered. Come, I will show you my home. She opened the holodeck entrance, revealing a brightness that nearly hurt Barclay's eyes. They went in.  
Bajor was a world full of light. The colors struck Reginald first. There were a few buildings, colored yellow like the sandy soil around them. Light browns, pale yellows and a few scattered reds and oranges dominated the scene. He noticed the heat next, dry heat as in the deserts he had seen. _Clean and dry,_ he decided. _Safe, too._ Barclay continued to blink as his eyes adjusted to the light.  
Computer, sunglasses for Reginald, Ro ordered, and they appeared in her outstretched hand. He waved them off, however.  
I can manage. Besides, I want to experience Bajor the same way you experienced my forest. He paused, as was his habit. I'm the alien here.  
she agreed, but you are also a friend. Few aliens have been made welcome on Bajor since the Cardassians came.  
Now the Cardassians are gone, Barclay said unnecessarily.  
True, but they may return. Who is to say that humans will be an improvement, even though you do not come as conquerors? Ro was matter-of-fact about this.  
Reg was not offended. You joined Star Fleet to learn the answer.  
In part, she agreed. And to see more of the galaxy. Bajor is beautiful, but it has been so alone, as I have been alone.  
I've been alone, too, but not any more. Neither are you, Reginald pointed out.  
Nor is Bajor alone any more. Perhaps one day you could visit in person, Ro suggested.  
If it's anything like this simulation, I would like that. There's something sospiritual about Bajor.  
My home is a very spiritual place, Ro explained. It is taught us from the womb. Some of that spirituality would inevitably weave itself into the simulation. You may find Bajor to be different.  
Then I'll take it as I find it, Reginald said. Thank you for showing me your home, Ro.  
The Bajoran hesitated for a moment. When we are alone like thisplease call me  
All rightLaren. We wouldn't want the rest of the crew to get the wrong idea.  
Laren smiled. Thank you. Next time, I would like you to show me your home.  
They walked together under the Bajoran sunlight, not as lovers but as good friends, a pair of eccentrics who had found a common orbit.

**********  
**THE END  
************

**__**

Author's notes:  
This story was originally intended for a _Star Trek_ writing contest, but I missed the deadline. Not having followed _DS9_, my knowledge of Bajor is sketchy and based mainly on what I recall of Ro's first appearance on _Star Trek: the Next Generation._ There will almost certainly be mistakes, therefore, for which I apologize.  
Where is Commander Riker? Doing his job, of course. I never was much of a Riker fan, and had doubts about being able to credibly portray him. The latter reason also kept Counselor Troi and Guinan out of the story.

**__**

COPYRIGHT NOTICE:  
_ Star Trek: the Next Generation,_ Jean-Luc Picard, Data, Geordi LaForge, Reginald Barclay, Ro Laren, the starship _Enterprise,_ Klingons, Bajorans, Cardassians, holodecks and Ten-Forward are copyrighted by and registered trademarks of Paramount Pictures. No infringement of copyrights or trademarks is intended in the writing of this fan fiction. This story is copyright © 2003 by Philip D. Hernández and is his sole property along with the story idea. Lisette Beauchamp, Karl Hansen and Paco are his own creations. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

**__**

Comments:  
Except for character-bashing, your comments would be greatly appreciated. You can e-mail the author at **BroadwayPhil@yahoo.com** .

**__**

More stories:  
Additional stories can be found on the author's website, _The Subtlety of Pickett's Charge,_ at **www.pickettscharge.us** .


End file.
